The present invention is directed generally to a handsaw formed from a frame and a removable main saw blade, where the main saw blade may be stored in the frame and the frame may support an auxiliary saw blade extending forward from the frame.
Numerous handsaw frames have been proposed and used through time. One typical saw frame structure is commonly referred to as a hacksaw frame. Hacksaw frames are generally U-shaped, with the relevant hacksaw blade operatively supported between forward and back downwardly extending frame portions. Examples of hacksaws of this general design can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,658,541; 2,767,751; and 3,636,997; and more recently in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,471,752 and 6,230,412. While such hacksaws have been found useful in a variety of situations, there remains a need for alternative handsaw designs.